Path of Corruption
The origins of this path are hotly debated among those who are familiar with its intricacies. One theory holds that its secrets were taught to the Tremere by demons and that use of it brings the practitioner dangerously close to the infernal powers. A second opinion has been advanced that the Path of Corruption is a holdover from the days when Clan Tremere was still mortal. The third primary theory, and the most disturbing to the Tremere, is that the path originated with the Setites, and that knowledge of its workings was sold to the Tremere for an unspecified price. This last rumor is vehemently denied by the Tremere, which automatically makes it the favorite topic of discussion when the matter arises. The Path of Corruption is primarily a mentally and spiritually oriented path centered on the influencing the psyches of the other individuals. It can be used neither to issue commands like Dominate nor to change emotions of the moment like Presence. Rather it produces a gradual and subtle twisting of the subject's actions, morals and thought processes. This path deals intimately with deception and dark desires, and those who work through it must understand the hidden places of the heart. Accordingly, no character may have a higher rating in the Path of Corruption than he has in Subterfuge. * Contradict The thaumaturge can interrupt a subject’s thought processes, forcing the victim to reverse his current course of action. For example, an archon may be caused to execute a prisoner she was about to set free; a mortal lover might switch from gentle and caring to sadistic and demanding in the middle of an encounter. The results of Contradict are never precisely known in advance, but they always take the form of a more negative action than the subject had originally intended to perform. The victim has to be in your line of sight for this to work. ** Subvert This discipline follows the same principle as does Contradict, the release of a subject’s dark, self-destructive side. However, Subverts effects are longer-lasting than the momentary flare of Contradict. Under the influence of this discipline, victims act on their own suppressed temptations; pursuing agendas that there morals or self-control would forbid them to follow under normal circumstances. *** Dissociate “Divide an Conquer” is a maxim that is well understood by the Tremere, and Dissociate is a powerful tool with which to divide the clan’s enemies. This discipline is used to break the social ties of interpersonal relationships. Even the most passionate affair or the oldest friendship can be cooled through use of Dissociate and weaker personal ties can be destroyed altogether. **** Addiction This power is a much stronger and potentially damaging form of Subvert. Addiction creates just that in the victim. By simply exposing the target to a particular sensation, substance or action, the thaumaturge creates a powerful psychological dependence. Many Tremere ensure that their victims become addicted to substances or thrills that only the Warlocks can provide, thus creating both a source of income and potential blackmail material. ***** Dependence Many former pawns of the Clan Tremere claim to have felt a strange sensation similar to depression when not in the presence of their masters. This is usually attributed to the blood bond, but is often the result of the thaumaturge’s mastery of Dependence. The final power of the Path of Corruption enables the vampire to tie their victim’s soul to their own, engendering feelings of lethargy and helplessness when the victim is not in the Vampire’s presence or acting to further their desires. Category:Chicago By Night Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines